The present invention relates to cutting machines and more particularly to a stone cutter which can cut different angles for the stone marble and/or tiles and which prevents the water to permeate into the motor.
In house construction, the stone cutter is useful to cut the marble or tiles before paving them to the wall or ground. Conventional stone cutter makes the dust and heat in the saw disk which is inconvenient. So that a stone cutter has to have a water section and a power section which comprises a motor to drive the saw disk at a center of the cutter and a water sink under the saw disk to prevent it from creating the dust and/or over heat. The motor though is sealed by a cover can not prevent the permeating of the water, therefore the motor is damageable.
Another conventional stone cutter has no measurement equipped thereon. The cutting result is very rough. Besides, it has no where to contain the electrical mires, it is very difficult to carry from one place to another.
The present invention has a main object to provide a stone cutter which can cut the stone, marble and/or tiles into regular pieces or different angles.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a stone cutter which can make the edge of the working piece oblique in different angle less than 90 degrees.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a stone cutter which has rulers on opposite sides incorporation with a slidable guide in order to make the cutting more neat.
Further object of the present invention is to provide a stone cutter which has a dividing plate to help the working piece to be cut into precise angle.
Further object of the present invention is to provide a stone cutter in which the shaft of the motor is sealed by scalings and the swing disk so that the water will not permeate into the motor.
Further object of the present invention is to provide a wire container to receive the electrical wire therein in order to make the electrical wire not disordered.
The present invention will become more fully understood by reference to the following detailed description thereof when read in conjunction with the attached drawings.